weekyle15s_the_five_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sō’unga
The Sō’unga Sword is one of the three swords that Tōga had in his possession and is more powerful then Tessaiga and Tenseiga combined and Kai only uses it for desperate situations. Appearance It is a large sword with the handle being normal with a large pearl at the top. Powers, Skills and Abilities * Dragon Twister: Sō’unga's most powerful attack; it possesses more destructive power than the Tessaiga's Bakuryūha. Sō’unga unleashes a large, violent, and powerful purple/black tornado that annihilats everything that was caught in its path. Myōga describes this as being the attack of a dragon from Hell.If both Tessaiga and Tenseiga were close by, however, the strength of the Dragon Twister was diminished. In the Third Movie, Inuyasha declared that he had someone to protect; this determination thus gave him more strength so he could perform a stronger Bakuryūha. This Bakuryūha, also coupled the combined power of Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga, was able to finally destroy the spirit of Sō’unga. * Reanimation: Unlike other weapons which includes demon swords as well, Sō'unga's slain victims don't simply die, but their corpses are reanimated as soulless undead that unless specially commanded will mindlessly attack the living in their vicinity. When Sō’unga is in control of a "lesser" yōkai, he can bring the corpses of the dead or the recently deceased back to life and take control of them, or even semi-revitalize ones appearance and give it free will. When it does this, either he plants himself into a grave and call upon their spirit to inhabit their former bodies or have its blade release a blood red-like liquid that animates them. A power that's even able to counteract the anti-undead aspects belonged to those of the Tenseiga. Aforementioned mindless corpses were filled with deadly, liquefied miasma which, when at Sō’unga's full power, enable said specters to restore themselves from most kinds of damage. * Possession: It is said that if a human, weak demon, or half-demon were to grab hold of Sō'unga, then they would be under its control, and if a strong demon like a Daiyōkai were to take the Sō'unga, then it would attempt to sway them to the best of its abilities to do its bidding. This is shown when Inuyasha is controlled by the Sō'unga when he attempts to place it back in the sheath. It grows purple tentacles out of the hilt to wrap around the target's arm that takes hold of it. However it's proven that if the possessed individual has enough mental strength and willpower then they can momentarily resist Sō'unga's control as demonstrated by Inuyasha. * Illusion: The demon sword has the ability to greatly alter other's perception of reality at a staggering rate as just after unsheathing and planting itself onto the ground, it causes Inuyasha, Kagome, Saya and all the other humans in the city to perceive the surrounding structures crumbling into ruins but the city was restored back to normal once Inuyasha took hold of the sword. * Mind Reading: It has the ability to invade another's mind and obtain any useful information about them just by coming into contact with something his target is holding such as Tōkijin while Sesshōmaru was using it against Inuyasha and Sō'unga. * Phantom Castle: Similar to Naraku, the Sō’unga can utilize it's corrosive demonic power to not only reanimate the dead but also corrupt and alienate the environment around it. Creating a demonic, phantasm fortress from a once-human settlement that belonged to a general and his armies. * Dimensional Travel: Sō'unga can travel to the border between the living world and the Netherworld where Tōga's corpse resided in order to retrieve Sesshōmaru's severed left arm to unleash the Dragon Twister. Though it seems that it needs to possess a body to do this, as Sō'unga doesn't make any attempts to travel there until it possesses the Undead ogre. It could also be attributed to the fact that it probably doesn't have either the power or means create its self-sustained body to retrieve Sesshōmaru's left arm itself. * Path to Hell: Sō’unga can open a portal in the Underworld that, in time, is able to absorb the souls of the living world and also absorb the whole world into oblivion. * Self-Sustained Body (Formerly): Out of desperation, Sō'unga can mold a physical body of armor, though it lacks a head. While it possesses no proper arm, its left one is a giant curved blade and wields it effortlessly with precision and speed. This could also be because it still possessing Sesshōmaru's severed arm. ◾Master Swordsman: While using a body that it has constructed on its own, Sō'unga is shown to be extremely skilled and masterful in swordsmanship where it effortlessly fights and overwhelms both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru at the same time while having only one arm (though their uncoordinated and uncooperative attacks made that very easy). * Enhanced Strength: Sō'unga in this form has enough strength to effortlessly push back Inuyasha and easily fend off Sesshōmaru's attacks. * Immense Speed: While in the form, Sō'unga is shown to be very fast where it can easily dodge and parry attacks coming from both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru at the same time with little effort. * Immense Durability: So'unga is extremely durable where it was said by Saya that only the combined power of Tessaiga and Tenseiga can destroy it. This is proven when individual attacks from both Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha are unable to even scratch Sō'unga and only when they combine their Backlash Wave and Dragon Strike was the demon sword finally dealt significant damage and defeated. * Black Spikes: Sō'unga can fire a shower of black spikes to impale its enemies much like Inuyasha's adamant barrage though he seems to require continuously swinging his arm in the direction to fire the spikes while Inuyasha's adamant barrage only needed one slash. * Immense Demonic Power: Possessed by the soul of an ancient evil dragon of hell, Sō'unga is a demon sword of tremendous power with Saya stating that he's more powerful than either the Tessaiga or Tenseiga alone. With a materialized body, it is able to overwhelm both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru, who both surpass their father in power 2 and narrowly destroy the world itself by unleashing Hell on Earth. It takes both of them to unleash their most powerful attacks in order to defeat Sō'unga, arguably making it one of the most powerful foes they've faced. When its demonic powers are exerted, its aura takes the form of purple serpentine dragons swirling around the blade. * Corrosive Aura: While in his self-sustained form, Sō'unga's sword arm blade can emit a powerful demonic aura that can corrode even other powerful demon swords like Tōkijin that rendersit unusable for the time and also causes a small explosion on the object. * Sheath of Sō'unga: This keeps Sō'unga dormant for what seems like seven hundred years, but is actually only 200 due to the Bone Eater's Well transporting it forward 500 years. Saya inhabits the sheath, and whom advises Myōga and Tōtōsai to throw him with Sō’unga sheathed into the Bone-Eater's Well. Like the sheathes of both Tessaiga and Tenseiga, it had powerful defensive capabilities, though it is unknown if it was made from Bokusenō. Owners * Tōga (Formerly) * Kai (Currently) Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Netural Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Category:Swords